Fulfilled
by thankthoseluckystars
Summary: Sometimes it just knocks on your door. Some ridiculous story I wrote to beat boredom.


_A/N: Another thing I wrote for 10 minutes, give or take. Trust me when I say this story was never seen by any other eyes but mine. So yeah, I expect erroneous mistakes and loopies. This is sort of a longish drabble or one shot of some sort any of the two works._

Things couldn't go better than this. It's Valentine's and instead going out for drinks and dancing their night off being the happily single ladies she and her girls are, democracy between the group enforced them to stay in, and have a marathon of classic musicals. Quinn swore she didn't agree with this nonsense, she wants to go out and find a man to talk to her all night and swoon her. It's Valentine's! And she hasn't dated for a long while now. Maybe this night is the perfect time for her, but unfortunately her plans were met by the most annoying glitch known as Rachel Berry and the Bunnymen.

"_Quinn!_," her bestfriend Rachel screeched even louder than usual in the living room. Ugh. Great, now her ears are bleeding.

"I'm ordering right now!" Quinn replied with the loudest voice she can ever muster. She dialed their favorite pizza parlor and gave the very specific order given by her obnoxious friends. "Anything without meat."

"In thirty? Okay, thanks," she put down the phone groggily and went back to the cursed living area where all the seats were taken.

"Quinn, you can sit on the floor," wow, okay. Thanks, Brittany. She scrunched her face in disappointment and possibly a very disgusting red rash from sitting on their poor excuse of a carpet. A carpet bought by Rachel herself in a garage sale that looks like it's being run by hobos.

"Let's get started!" Tina, Brittany, and Rachel all clapped their hands like baby seals as _Funny Girl_ started on the flat screen. Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Just go with it Q, it'll be fun I promise," Tina, don't even.

Not even halfway the movie and Quinn can already feel drool coming out of her mouth, while tears were flowing out of Tina and Rachel's eyes. And Brittany just sat there, with an unwavering gaze upon the TV, looking like she's been hypnotized.

"Oh my god, Barbara."

"Legend."

"Why is her nose so big?"

"Can we watch another movie?"

Their sudden trance was broken by a knock on the door. Must be the delivery guy.

"I'm going to go get it," Quinn immediately stood up and hurried towards the door, not giving any chance for her friends to try and volunteer themselves in case the guy is just what they wanted for Christmas.

She opened the door and she wasn't met by a guy, but a girl. She's wearing the same lame old uniform those guys wore. Her hair's all down to her shoulders and she's sporting the red cap like a tomboy. Quinn's going to be honest, the girl's hot. Her tan skin showing about the polo shirt, amazing behind, and her blessed front, it's like the girl's living the dream body of almost every other girls.

"That'll be 4.99," the girl stated nonchalantly as she gave the box to Quinn.

Quinn can't take her eyes off her. The Latina's so beautiful. And god, the way she chews that stupid gum, it's making her feel chills all over her body.

"There something on my face?" the girl said, laughing at Quinn's obvious way of checking her out. Quinn blushed, she just got caught leering on another girl, wow, things changed quickly.

She tried to brush off the red that's slowly but surely covering her face, "Uh no," Quinn took a glance of the pizza box, "Um… I specifically said no meat then why is this meat lover's?"

"Because apparently, we don't take bullshit as orders, I mean really? Anything without meat? Are you fucking serious?" the girl reasoned with a bit of a sneer. Wow, her voice is so husky and hot damn sexy.

But wait, what did the girl just said? Ohhh, bitch. Quinn can feel her mood starting to change for those words. And it's not good.

"Excuse me? So you changed our order for that?" the delivery girl nodded with pride.

"I'm not taking this," and suddenly Quinn's liking for the girl receded. What a bitch.

Quinn tried to shove the pizza box back into the other girl's hands. "No, you're paying for that shit. You're the one who ordered, not me."

"But you changed the order! It's now _your_ order, not mine," Quinn points to the girl's chest, and wow how big those are.

She tried and tried and tried but the girl seemed to know every technique on how to evade pizzas when they're being forced upon you.

"Listen here, -"

"Santana."

"_Santana,_" lovely name, "I can call the parlor right now and have you fired for doing this and I will," Quinn said with conviction, but she knows she failed.

Quinn thought the girl would fight back, but instead, she gave her one of the sweetest smiles she's ever saw in her entire existence.

"Do it, didn't like the job anyways," Santana challenged. The other girl still getting over the surprise of the abrupt mood change.

Santana just deepened her smirk, that annoying smirk. Quinn furrowed her brows, irritated.

"Go on, blondie," she teased.

Quinn swore she could swallow a giraffe right now. She's too damn angry for this girl's obvious over self-confidence and it was driving her crazy. Was she bipolar or something?

"You're hot when you're mad," Santana said suddenly.

"What?" Quinn gasped and her face suddenly softened, jaw almost dropping.

She eyed Quinn from up to down making her blush, and now her face is redder that a tomato.

"Nothing," she gave Quinn a very sweet smile and bit her lip as if thinking of something while looking through Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Hmm. I gotta go. Give me the pizza," Quinn handed the box to Santana.

"Bye," and just like that, Santana was out of their doorway and heading to her motorcycle.

Leaving Quinn stunned, and so, so confused.

_Another A/N: Stupid, I know. But I was bored so..._


End file.
